where i belong
by moonwolfdragonfox
Summary: Loki left the avengers world and into equestria, Thor and the team then follow him in the this world, and there is a wedding, of loki and princess luna.
1. Chapter 1

Thor past back and forth in Tony's lab, for about a year and a half the avengers didn't have an attack for the god brother, Loki, he been out of asgard and s.h.e.i.l.d eye too, everyone was happy about it, but not thor, a missing Loki alarmed him, he asked his mother about it, she doesn't know she only saw Loki asking for gems and scroll's, thor looked at Loki's private library he hid from Odin every book, scrolls, and magic and item are ether burned or destroy, thor even went to any ally of Loki and they said he cut ties on them. when he went back to the tower, he asked tony to see if he could find Loki magical energy, tony said no then thor taunt him saying he can't do it, them tony accepted the challenge, now tony claim it's nearly finish, Steve is sitting down reading the hunger games, Natasha is looking at her email, Clint and hulk are having a staring contest. Thor remember the day he last saw Loki, the last time he fought Loki is when he and Loki had a face off.

 _Flashback_

 _Thor strength is dwindling and his hammer is in the bottom of the ocean and Loki spear is at his throat, they are on one of new York bridges, rain falling down on them and thunder clashing, wind picked up and In a fast rate, an hour fighting his brother thor was bleeding and bruised, the others was trapped in a magical force field all they could do is watch the fight unfold._

" _Amit it bother, I won" yelled Loki moving his spear closer to his brother throat, his arms and paralyzed from fighting with his hammer and his legs are tied together._

" _Loki, we are brothers, I never cared if you was adopted but I still believe you have some good in you, good where you can show farther" said thor calmly, then Loki lift his spear up and whack thor on the side of his head._

" _we were NEVER brothers, you proved that when you told me magic is a weak and useless, and now look at me, you and the ALL farther did this to me, I am a god, I am powerful, you are at my FEET, you and I are never once fight like this and now…." Loki looked at the team trying to break free, and looked down at his brother"…I won" Loki lift his spear to kill thor "and now asgard will acknowledge that my magic is more powerful then thor odinson" just before the spear reached his throat Loki heard a roar and he turned to the captain punch Loki in the face. Loki fell a feet from Thor he looked at the captain and the other avengers "why?"_

" _Why what Loki?" asked Thor standing up from his now freed legs._

" _you, all of you, you all know what I do is meaningless in asgard, I was hurt, tortured, my lips was sewed because of a crime I NEVER COMMITTED, the all farther took my children away, thor, you know I was never meant to fight with swords and hammers, but magic is the only way I can show you how powerful I can become…." The rain lighted up and the clouds lighting the moon light to the villain "….you are cowered of moving forward, I want to embrace change, but you want the thing as they are….." then Loki slowly got back you looking at the team readying their weapons, Loki smiled brought his hands to his eyes and chuckled "….remember when I disappeared for a month when you gone camping with the warriors three and sif?" thor nodded confusedly " and remember I told you it's a place you never been" thor nodded again "that place understood me, they loved my magic, I can write a book about it, even teach a school, but I came back because I was your 'little' brother" then Loki lift his spear and the gem lodged inside glow bright green twilled it around, his eye's glow pure white and the wind circled him like they playing with him "I'm going back there, they loved what I do, I won't miss you or Odin, but tell mother I always loved her, and if I did ruled asgard I would never kill her" then Loki stomp the spear down on the ground and a ring of light surrounded Loki and engulf him, thor eyes widen and tried to grab Loki, but the only thing he grabbed was the golden horned helmet._

 _Iron man walked up to the god of thunder and put his hand on his shoulder "do you have any idea where he's gone too" thor couldn't answer him, "thor this might be a good thing that be le-" before iron man finish thor punched him in his iron masked._

" _No, I will find my brother again, and I'll bring him back"_

 _Flashback end_

Thor waited and waited, nothing then the door open and tony emerged in is simple white shirt and black slacks "there, everything is done, now leave me alone I haven't slept in three day tomorrow thor we will activate it and please JARVIS lock the door if thor or anyone go's in"

"yes, sir" said the A.I. that night everyone is sleeping but thor was looking his brother helmet on the shelf sitting there for about a year, tony test it and it has a energy residue showing sign of another dimensions, so tony is making a machine to use the helmet to take them to Loki.

"Loki what are you doing? Where are you?" thor cover his eyes with his arms blocking the little light, he remember the time he and sif and the warrior three went to live in the forest so they can fight more monsters, but Odin forced Loki to go and he didn't want to go, after a while in the forest Loki left

 _Flashback_

" _Loki go back, if you don't want to go with us then go back" said thor, carrying his bag on his back the four friend left to the camp site, right now they are all in their teens and Loki was already branded a magic user, with his spear at his side and his bag in his hand._

" _Thor you know if go back farther will force me out again" said Loki_

" _Will then find a place to stay for a month" Thor turned and walked away from Loki "find another land you can call home" as he continue the saw Loki walking beside him "I knew you won't go off by yourself"_

" _Well I thought I stay with you for the night then I leave" he said stubbornly._

" _Remember when you fought with farther about magic" Loki nodded "well maybe this will help you become stronger"_

" _My magic is powerful"_

" _But farther….."_

" _Do you always going to listen to farther" Thor put if stern face on "well one day you will disobey him, and when that happen I will be there"_

" _Loki I won't disobey farther, look we're close to camp, there's a cave near the camp rumor has it magic, you might love it" the thor pointed to the direction of the cave up the cliff, there the brothers split up he continue on and look back to see Loki struggling to cliff, "Loki do you need help" thor waited for an answer but nothing._

 _Thor left Loki alone to do anything he want._

 _Flashback_

Thor stood up and went to the kitchen and getting a glass of water and standing at the window looking over the city, he never notice he stayed awake all night, morning is coming soon and soon he will Loki. What will happen when he fined Loki, will Loki be more powerful, or did he die? Thor turned to see Clint brining out a plate of leftover pizza "good morning Clint"

"Oh, morning so happy we're going find you brother and finally give you closure" said Clint placing the pizza in the microwave, "you know we all going to bring our weapons, just in case"

"Eye of hawk, my brother might not be there when we arrived" said Thor "either way I'll go and get myself ready"

"Not before eating" then on cue the microwave beeped signaling the pizza is hot and ready as Thor walked out of the kitchen there was a plate shattering and a yelp "GOOD DAMMIT HOT PLATE". A few hours later everyone work up one by one, they ate, talked, shower, and dressed in their outfit, thor waited at the door of Tony's lab waiting for everyone to come.

Tony was the first to arrive with coffee and a tuna sandwich "tony please tell me were going, right?"

Tony looked at him annoyed "thor just bring your brother helmet, and I get everything ready" thor smiled and ran out and left tony alone "FINALLY" tony walked in and there it was the machine to teleport then to Loki, he remember thor bitching to him to help out look for Loki after thor left to go searching for him, tony sipped his coffee and eat the sandwich.

Steve arrive with his shield, he sat down next to the machine "so what are you doing"

"Fine tuning"

"You said that last week, and the week before when you told Thor last night I thought you're finally conferment that your work is finish, now your doubting yourself" said Steve

"well, this is a two way Tran dimensional teleported and I don't want us to be stuck and a different world" said tony, an hour later about 12 everyone is looking at the machine, a platform to stand in, a case for the helmet and a power source "okay with this we will travel to another world, but remember one day there and back" everyone nodded "okay everyone on the platform"

Tony put on his suit and place the helmet in the case, the machine whizzed, whirled, cringed and spark, light glow bright and energy streamed from the helmet to the plat formed, everyone looked around then back at tony "hay its working" then a hole open beneath them.

They all fell in with hulk yelling "I BLAME TIM MAN".

 _DREAM_

 _Thor remember the time Loki showed him magic for the first, when they was little around 8 and 10, thor was swinging his sword, with one strong swing he turned to Loki standing a sword length in shock "Loki what are you doing?"_

 _The smaller brother calm down and looked at his older "oh, brother, look what mother showed me" Loki lift his hands and a he close his eyes and cringe his face and there appeared a small ball of fire, Loki open his eyes and smiled widely "look I did this" thor eyes widen "mother teaches me magic, I could learn magic and I don't have to learn how to fight with swords and you and we can fight together"_

 _That smiled was the happiest he ever seen him, the only time thor smiled with Loki and the only time Loki look up to him, and the day Loki showed it to Odin, he was furious and told Loki to never use magic again, but when he told thor about magic being a weak usage, thor wanted to tell his farther it's not weak but everything can and won't change._

 _Thor walked in Loki's room to see him sobbing in his pillow, the young boy didn't make a himself notice to Loki, all he did is watch to know Loki if he given up but over the years Loki gone behind Odin back and learn more and more magic, and he found powerful magical gems, and items._

 _Them the day he's gone, the look on his face, the Loki was about to kill him, about to end him, he want to tell Loki he was sorry and sorry about everything._

Thor open his heavy eyes he's on a green grass and the sun was bright, thor groaned and looked around to see if he could see his friends but all he saw was a griffin with glasses and archery gear and an outfit like hawk eye. Thor groaned and try to Stan up but he could only go on all four "ah…stark I believe your machine is broken" then he shook his head and he looked around, then he saw two horses a white mare in black leather and short red mane and a stallion with cream coat and a yellow, blonde mane, wearing a red, white and blue suit with a shield next to him stretching their body, a pony in a armor like iron man and a large pegasi with green coat and darker green mane, but his muscles are big, (think of phar lap (Australia largest and fastest horse)).

"WH-who are you?" said Thor.

"The more important question is how did we turn into horses" said tony looking at the others "my scans are telling me you and you and don't blame my triple T, so where's hawk eye" tony looked around.

"I'm here I'm just not a pony I'm a…." Hawkeye looked at himself "I bird thing"

"a griffin, half lion and half eagle, and what am I?..." thor looked at himself to see he has a unicorn horn and wings "I look like a unicorn and a Pegasus together, but never like this, I'll go searching for my brother, now where Mjolnir?" he turned around not seeing his hammer anywhere.

"Thor it latch to you remember, look" cap pointed to the hammer hanging of Thor "so now what we do now? We can't stay here talking, we should fine the closes place to know where we are"

"And know why Loki like a place like this" said Natasha, she walk to Clint touching his wing, "now that Clint can fly he could fly up and stop a town" Clint eyes light and smiled.

"Yes I can fly, I see you and a bit losers" Clint open his wing and flap them, but he could only get a few feet off the ground.

"Why don't we go to castle" everyone look at hulk pointing to a large castle in the distance "how come you didn't notice it?"

Everyone looked at each other and blushed.

"Okay we go to the castle over at that mountain, oh and Clint don't fly till you know who to use those" said tony. Clint stop flapping and drop to the ground he landed okay, they soon walked off to the castle, along the way Thor head lower down thinking they might not find Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

The avengers reached the city to their amazement there are ponies everywhere, working, socializing, and living, Clint was about to talk about it but Natasha stop him, tony asked Jarvis to scan and record the area, Steve gotten detracted buy small stalls and entertainers, hulk tried not to smash anyone and thor just humbly look around this remind him of home but in a different setting, thor only wished he could enjoy this with his brother.

"So Thor any idea where to look, seriously we have no idea what Loki looks like in here" said Clint.

"true, but Loki could be anyone here, whatever evil he has done in this world he must be stop, I'm not sure if Loki can be stop, he almost kill me, I might have to do the same thing if I cannot stop him…" thor stop talking, he stop looking at two little colts playing around with toy swords, he wanted a child hood like that, him and Loki, fighting together. Hours passed they wonder pass gardens, buildings, a school, the outskirts of the city too, but no Loki, Natasha and Clint fought why Clint is a griffin, Steve and tony talked about the lack of tech and that everypony is staring at him, hulk was staring at the food being cooked and baked. It was staring to get dark and they all stood near a fountain in the middle of the city square lamps at the ends of streets, night stores, clubs and café restaurants opening, hulk looking at the lighted streets and the other wondering around, Thor look up and see the stars coming out and the moon in its fullest. He finally sat down next to the fountain and lay his head on the stone bowl, Steve walked next to him removing his mask and dropping his shield next to fountain "thor we looked all over the place and we haven't found him, thor lets go back he's probably not in the city for all we know" Steve looked at thor the sky "I'll try and convince the other to stay for the night" thor looked at his friend and smiled.

"Thank you, friend"

"no problem" Steve left to the other and thor turned and walked to a simple book store, small and over ruined in books, once inside he looked around and smiled "this almost look like my brother room" thor look at an open book and look in, thor recognize some of the writing from Loki books, magic.

"-so he then told us to study up on illusion and he showed us different magic he learned, I swear professor Loki is the greatest" thor looked back to see two young stallions talking "I still can't believe he living is the castle, I wish I could live there" then the two ponies left, and thor run out the door and back to the two.

"Excuse but did I heard you correctly your teacher is Loki?"

"Yes, he's the greatest teacher ever, our last teacher retired his lessons was boring, but when he showed up like a year and a half ago he taught us, light magic, miss direction and now illusions"

"And I'm hearing you right he is living in the castle?"

One of the stallion looked at him confused "why do you want to know?"

"No reason" then Thor left and run back to his friends.

"friends I have great news" after thor explain to the other what happen in the book store and the other agreed to go back, Steve couldn't convince them. Tony explain it getting late and that they needed to go, but Thor was resistant.

"thor this is stupid, Loki a teacher, I thought he will be ruling a place like this or an evil league but no he's a teacher, you know thor we all including you, one day, one day of recon and by the end he's a teacher" tony then turned to the way out of the square down some stairs "let's go guys" as tony walked away thor rage rose. Thor then did something he done a thousand time with hulk but never tony, thor run to him and tackled him and down the stairs, tony looked back at thor and pushed him off, at the ground tony kicked him off, thor step back and looked around and the mares and stallions watching.

"What is your problem? He's fine, he's okay, and he have a life"

"True but I will not return till I talk to him" Thor then run to tony, tony the same, then they head-butted and trying to push the other.

"Thor, you need to listen he's fi-"

"NO! Stark, he is my brother"

"I know" then tony step back and lift his hooves and shot out a bean that hit thor sending him into the stairs, dust hover over tony squint his eyes trying to look through the dust there id see thor holding something in his mouth "Jarvis, his he holding Mjolnir"

" _yes sir he is_ " answered Jarvis, the dust clear up and there is thor holding Mjolnir in his mouth, he turn his head back then fling his head letting Mjolnir go hitting tony into a building, the others finally gotten down the down the stairs and looked at the scared citizens.

"You two stop it!" yelled Natasha, running up to thor "the authorities will be here, stop it" thor ignore he words and rammed into tony thought the building, the building in question is stuck on a ledge and below is the public and busy street, tony and thor fell down on top of a building and rolled off it, thor panted and looked at tony.

"You give up stark?"

"never, Blondie" thor stood up and Mjolnir appeared on front of thor "stop throwing your stupid tool" thor picked up Mjolnir and lift his body up and fling himself and let go of his hammer and tony try to dodge it but the hammer hit tony in the chest and tony flow back into another building, thor turned to look behind and there was ponies in golden armor holding spears.

"You there, sec this fighting or you'll be under arrested" Thor stood still but then he turn to tony, but tony rammed into Thor again and they crashed into the guards.

The rest of the team finally reached the two and they was shock at the wreckage, then they saw tony and thor still fight, Steve run to the fallen guards "we're so sorry" the guard look at him strangely and back to the fighting.

"Men get ready to subdue them"

"No wait" the guard look back at Steve "let us try and stop them, please"

"why would I do this?" the guard look at the two crashing into another building "fine, if they still fight your ALL under arrest" Steve smiled and run to tony with Natasha as Clint and hulk to thor, they grabbed and try to pull them apart.

"You two stop this this is so bad, we're going to get arrested" said Natasha

"tony please stop" yelled Steve, tony settle down as hulk sat on top of thor, "okay, you two let's stop the fighting, tony, thor emotionally and probably psychosocial hurt" then Steve turn to thor "thor we can comeback another day and we know what Loki dose for a living, please both of you calm down"

"Fine captain" said Thor.

"Okay hulk get off thor, Natasha let tony go sir we leaving"

The guard then stood on front of Steve and said "sorry boy, they destroy build, disturb the population and damage landmarks, but we must take them in" then some guards walked to the two "listen this is the rule, you said you stop the fighting, but we didn't say we won't arrested them, men" then the guards surrounded the two and took them to the castle, the others followed them to the jail.

An hour later tony and thorn are in separate cells, tony amour was removed by force and they saw what he look like, he just a normal pony with an red coat brown mane and with a picture of a reactor on his flank, thorn hammer was removed too as well his cloths showing more of his cutie mark: a hammer.

"I wished you two stop fighting when we asked" said Natasha, she also and everyone remove their clothing, Natasha cutie mark is a red back spider, Steve is a shield with the American flag all over, hulk a radioactive sign. "Now you two in jail, and we're here longer then we wanted and now you two fought broke some building and now we are waiting for~?"

"I talked to the head guard, he said in the morning they will be brought to the princess" said Clint "oh I bet she will make them rebuild everything" he chuckled and turned to Thor cell "and you, I bet they will take that hammer and make you their maid" he continue laughing and Steve pushed him.

"Well they let us sleep in the guard's room, and give us dinner, hulk told them we don't have any money"

"Okay we have to go" said Natasha. As they left tony and Thor looked at each other and started yelling at each other.

Morning came and thor and tony are now standing in the throne room with two guards standing in each side and a mare with white coat and brown hair, the others are standing behind them, waiting for the princess.

"So what did they give you for dinner and breakfast? They only gave us oatmeal and milk" asked tony

"The same for breakfast and for dinner it was apple pie" answer Natasha.

"Well when will they give any decant food"

"Horses don't eat meat tony" said Steve, tony just pouted and look at the stain glass.

About five minutes later a large white mare with rainbow mane and a sun on her flank walked in by the side door and sat down on her throne "my head guard told me when two ponies, stallion earth pony and alicorn fighting in my kingdom, you two destroy buildings and injured many of my citizens, when my sister and her fiancée left to inspect the damage I tend to the wounded, when they told me you both fought I thought it was a small squall but now that I can see you two, I can tell you two have issues, my guard also told when your friend stop you I am grateful they stop the fight, so for you punishment you two will clean the mess you cause, my soon to be brother – in – law will come to escort you two, to clean and fix the damages, any fight between you two will progress to community services, any more after that and I have no choice but to sent you both to prison" she stop and looked at the other standing by the stain glass of nightmare moon "your friend are welcome to stay in the castle since your all out of town. Now please give you name so I know to who I am addressing?"

"This stallion is tony stark, and I am Thor odionson"

"Thor, that sound like the name my brother – in – law, brother name"

"It is" said the voice, the avengers turn to see a stallion alicorn with grey coat and black mane, his cutie mark is a spear like the one Loki has, he's also wearing a gold neck collar with a green gem in the middle, and gold leg plats on his front legs and black boots in the back "thor, ho- why ar- how?" Loki stutter he walked past them and to the princess "celestia, they fight each on and off I say we split them up so there will be less damage"

"That a good idea" she smiled.

"Okay I take Thor, and Luna said she going to rest, she was clearing the road all night, double edge take the other, I take the fountain and you take the main street"

"Yes Prince Loki" said double edge then he walk to tony and took him with him.

Thor look at Loki and wonder 'what have you been doing?' "I suggest you 'avengers' go to the library and study about this world, why? Because you have no idea where in equestria you are in and yes that's the name of this land" then he and thor left the room and walked down the hall, thor look at his found brother and watch as his head is held high and most of the ponies nod their heads or say 'hello' by the time they reach outside thor spoke "Loki you've been here for the past year and a half?"

Loki look at thor annoyed, he know if he doesn't give thor information he won't clean he walked with thor following him "yes, I've been here, this place is like another home, remember the time we came out for a month and you told me about that cave?" thor nodded "well there was magic there I used it and I end up here in canterlot, it was strange at first but I can see many unicorn use so many different kinds of magic, I loved it I ran to the closes library and study I learn simple magic within minutes and soon I met the most wonderful mare I've ever seen the princess" Loki smiled "she is so beautiful, he dark blue coat, her star light mane and that smile, she and I train the magic and we was in love, then when I have to leave I told her I will return but with my brother" they reached the shopping district ponies moving and helping removing rubble and debris, "but..…. Odin keep getting me busy and I want to go back for so many years I wanted to go back with you, then the day everything change I left and came back here and…." Loki stop, looking down at his hooves "….she was gone, and a I left then the day I almost kill you, I knew I will lose my mind so I left came here and there she was, I became a teacher earn my living and soon Luna and I fall in love again and I fall in love so much and I propose"

"Wow Loki so I will get a sister"

"Two, celestia is Luna older sister, here we are" Thor look and his eyes widen to see how he and tony mess the place up, "well, get started and I will sit here" Loki sat down on the bench not wacked "oh and try using magic, oh wait you said it's a waste of time" Loki teased.

"You know you could help" asked Thor trying to push a large piece of debris, then I yellow aura lifted the pile up and lowering it next to Thor, the thunder god turned to Loki.

"See easy, now try" said Loki, Thor looked at the pile and concentrate. Nothing.

"I can't" Thor turned top Loki and see small colts and fillies around Loki.

"I have a class to teach" then Loki walked to the book store and brought out a book "okay all of you let's learn about creating light now….." as Loki teach the small one Thor pay half attention to Loki lessons.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The day ended and both tony and thor are laying in the castle medic bay bed, their hooves are in pain, tony drank three glass of water and still question who he can pick up a glass cup with no fingers, thor he just laying down thinking back to Loki teaching the young one magic and his stories about his youth, the time he save thor from a dragon, which was true, thor ignore his brother and went to fight a dragon, but he almost die if it haven't been for Loki following him. the door open and there was Steve walking in "well you guys are too tried to fight, wow, well loki like to introduce his fiancée" the Steve walked out, thor eye light up and got off the bed and follow Steve, tony sigh and follow.

"So thor did your brother told you about his wife to be?"

"Yes and no, he describe how he and her met and how he descried her but mostly no" they met Natasha, hulk and Clint in the hall way.

"So we going to meet this princess Loki going to marry" said Clint

"I saw her she's pretty, and nice" said hulk, thor look at the green pony.

"What she's like" asked Thor.

"She asked about where we live and I told her" he smiled

"Let's go" said Clint. they reach a room with a large table with maps, charts, and builders there, Loki and a another mare was there talking then Loki look to the door and he smiled lightly he tapped the mare shoulder and she look at the door too, she told the other to finish up and continue work, she and Loki walked to the team and smile.

"Welcome to equestrian, my name is princess Luna, I rise and lower moon you must be thor, Loki told me all about you" said Luna, thor stare and in awe how beautiful she is "so what the rest of you team name is?"

"well my name is tony stark, CEO of stark industries and this is agent Natasha and Clint of S.H.I.E.L.D and the man from the past Steve rogers and of course you know hulk" said tony he walked to the table and looked at the plans there "so what are you doing here?"

"Stark!" hissed Natasha

"no its okay" she smile "it's just plans for repairs you Couse" she said blandly "we have to ask for builders in the next town because we don't have enough, I'll be back I have to rise the moon, I'll meet you back for dinner" then Luna left the room, tony look outside and see her flying out of the castle in high in the sky and the sun lower down and the moon came up.

"So Loki you're literally marrying the princess of darkness" chuckled Clint, Loki frown and his horn glowed a green hue and a green hue appeared at Clint's wings and pulled "AHH…who did that?"

"Me, you birdbrain she is the princess of the night, not dark, she like me, hurt in the past…." Loki stop and pulled Clint's wings again "…just don't make fun of my wife to be, and her sister, they both are rulers here"

"So…." He asked. Loki shook his head and walked to the door "explore the castle if you want, I have business to attend"

"Like what?" asked hulk

"Prepare for the first anural moon light festival" then Loki walked out and Thor follow.

"Loki, I want you and I to be brothers again, I want to do anything to help you and I just missed you" Loki looked at him sadly "and I want to know what you done here so when I our family again I'll tell them you're in good hooves" the Thor realized what he said and just ignore it.

"okay but I have to leave canterlot in the morning for more preparation, you can come with me, but first I think i should show you magic, because unicorns and alicorn use magic on a daily bases and I'll teach"

"Really Loki, I don't know any magic"

"Thor I'm a teacher, I'll teach you" then Loki horn glow green again and the door next to them open and there was the castle library, "okay first lesson levitation, A filly could do this" they walked to a table and Loki pulled out a book with his magic and place it on the table, "okay levitate the book"

Thor look at him and back at the book, he squint his eyes and racked his brain and trying to move the book, he twist his head, bulging his eyes and twists his face too "is that the face when too confused or you can't do magic" he smiled

"Loki, just tell me how you do it?"

"well for me when I use it years ago I just imagine the item moving closer to me or lift it up, try that or you don't have a imagination" thor tilt his brow and look back at the book and close his eyes, he did a Loki said imagine the book moving, floating. A yellow glow light up from Thor horn and the yellow aura appeared around the book and said book light off the table.

"Am I doing it?" asked Thor.

"yes" answer Loki, thor open his eyes and see the book floating about a foot off the table, "now that's levitation, okay now move it" thor nodded and close his eyes once again and imagine the book going to the left, and it did. For the rest of the night Loki taught thor basic magic like, teleportation, tying a rope into a bow, simple energy shot for defense, even helping his lift hammer Mjolnir, Loki also give thor the basic lives of earth ponies, unicorn and Pegasus, basic history and some of the pleases Loki have been, little did they know Luna watch them silently.

Morning

Thor woke up in first light, took a bath, and the only thing thor is choosing what to do is, bring Mjolnir or not, Loki told him the land is mostly peaceful, so thor is dripping wet with a towel over his mane, unsure to bring a weapon to a little town, then there's a knock on the door and there was celestia "oh good morning your ma-"

"Thor we will soon be family, celestia will be okay"

"Ah so celestia what bring you're here?"

"Well since you and Loki are trying to connect again I must tell you something"

"What is it?" celestia walked to the window and look out, watching Luna talking to the guards.

"Promise me you won't tell Loki please?" Thor tent is brow and look at her confused but if she asked if he could keep a secret from his brother, then he nodded "after my sister marry Loki, they will be the new rulers of equestria"

"What?!"

"it's the rules since Luna and I was little filly, once there was two lands equestrian and the equinox, my mother rules here while my farther ruled the equinox land, my sister lived there too in the midnight kingdom and home to the nocturne ponies, ponies with moonlight mane and glowing cutie marks like neon's, they created most of the constellations, the most beautiful kingdom I've ever seen but one day dark forces took over the land and killed him, the last act my farther did was to send my sister to canterlot and send the moonlight ponies into the night sky, my farther lost his life and the equinox forever lost to the darkness, then our mother made a decision since we can't both rule the kingdom so she said when one of us gotten married we will be king and queen, but I've ruled here longer and everyone love me ruling….."

"Do you want me to break them up?" asked Thor

"WHAT!? Nononono, I just while you both travel, I'll help Luna prepare rule and you can slowly tell Loki, about this" said celestia

"Okay I tell Loki when the time is right" said Thor and celestia put her hoof on his shoulder.

"we're older sibling must be cautious about their feeling and lives, Loki told us about who he is and what he has done to your world, but here he is happy, loved and all he ever want it peace"

"Then ignore the rules"

"I cannot" then celestia left the room. About two hours later Loki is waiting and pacing at the train station for Thor, he told Thor where the train station is last night, as he waited, Loki open the bag he has and looked at a list of places that want to put up stalls or preformed. Then he looked up and see Thor crashing down and face plated at in the floor board.

"You tried flying?"

"What's the point of having wings if I can't fly" smiled Thor, Loki shook his head "so where are we going?"

"PonyVille then over the week if possible, cloudsdale, then the crystal empire then back here"

"What are we doing over there?"

"Getting shops and performers to attend to the moonlight festival and going to schools there's a contest for the filly and colts to create a new constellation it might as well be special for the first festival" then the whistle of the train echo and they looked at the direction and see the oncoming train, "and I also see you didn't bring Mjolnir"

"Well it is a peaceful land Loki, like you told me" they smiled and walked in the train "don't you have guards escorting you?"

"yes" then Loki pointed out to two soldiers running towards the train, the door closes and drove off, Loki pop his head out of the open window waving at them "I'll see you in a week!" he yelled, pulling his head laughing he looked at his brother "oh come on, at least I have some fun" then they walked to the carriages and sat down at the window seat he pulled out a scroll and looked in it.

"So brother that are we doing in 'ponyville'?" asked Thor, Loki look up from the scroll and answered.

"thor when we get to ponyville we have to go to sweet apple acres, I tried their apple based meals it good, you have to try the pie its good, then a family own a bakery call sugar cube corner they wanted a stall too, them to two musician called Octavia and vinyl, oh and we have to first go to the castle to see princess twilight" said Loki placing the scroll back in his bag, and look out the window. Hours passed and Thor was just at awe at the land seeing birds and Pegasus flying pass, ponies talking among themselves and a sweet trolley can by, Thor took toffee and Loki pay for it. In the distance they can see PonyVille and the crystal castle.

"Loki that's the village?"

"Yes, Thor remember twilight have a baby dragon with her so remember dragon are a mild threat here, but spike it harmless"

"I know you told me last night" then the train slowdown and stopped at the station, as they walked out of the station, they was greeted and the brother walked to the castle, thor looked and see many different ponies talking and he even saw a zebra but soon they reached the castle and there they saw princess twilight and spike.

"Loki, welcome back to ponyville, oh how is this?"

"good to be back twilight and allow me to introduce my brother thor odinson, prince of asgard" said Loki, thor bowed his head "so how's everything, tia told me you was tired after the meeting last week when I was away to check on the moonlights pony colony, they seem happy but they missed home"

"I'm fine, I found out, you fight a panda bee, he spit honey at you" they laughed. "well thor and I are going to AJ I got her and the family good news"

"they get their own stall?"

"better"

"oh what is it Loki" ahe smiled

"a temporary store for her and the cakes, they have to share, the store owner moved to trotingham and I left to store empty for the two you can tell the cakes if you want to" twilight smiled

"okay, I bet pinkie will be happy too" said twilight, she looked at spike talking to thor just about ponyville

"well we should go and tell applejack, thor lets go" the brother went off leaving twilight to finish off her other things.

About a 25 minutes' walk they reached the farm "wow, Loki this place is full of –"

"Apples, yes this farm been here since the pony was first built, the mare we're going to see is applejack she like the boss here so don't be you" he said a little rude, thor knows what he was talking about.

Back at the castle in cantolot tony was at aw that his suit was half functioning, Steve stayed with him in case he went mental or rampage "I can't believe this, my suit is ruin, without my….with these hooves I can't fight, or repair my suit and also I need the necessary tools'

"tony you need to calm down, do you see anyone else complaining, no, so I suggest you asked either of the princesses if they have an engineer's here to help you out" said Steve walked next to tony.

"Well I could but…" tony stop and look around.

"You don't want help"

"No I don't want help but…."

"You want to find out first then you ask" asked Steve walking to the door.

"actually I was hoping I go home and fix it over there and bring a spear suit just in case, and I should call pepper I'll be gone, and tell J.A.R.V.I.S to look after the place and make sure no villains fighting in new York" said tony.

"I was thinking tony how do you get back to our world?" tony stop inspecting and pulled out the left front leg and show a control panel.

"With this it will send us back, but with Loki helmet only have enough residue to take here and back once I need something here so I can come back later"

"just buy a trinket here and you could take hulk new souvenir back home, and bring back a few spare suits, this place is worth a few more days, furry, S.H.E.I.L.D, fantastic four and x men will look after the city, you need some days off" said Steve, tony frown.

"Yes I know but I just don't trust Loki here, he's up to something?"

"yes getting married to a princess, and being a teacher, he have a okay lift tony what other evil can he do" Steven turned and left the room, tony then took out a button and pressed it, sparks fly and there a portal open up and tony went through without taking hulks new souvenir.


End file.
